A Wallace Cup Reunion!
by chocoglamorous
Summary: It's time for the Wallace Cup again, but this time it's hosted in Unova! Will Ash go watch Dawn?


_hello fellow unicorns! this is a one-shot based on Ash and Dawn's reunion at a contest! pikachu x buneary foreva! soooo cute! in this story, buneary knows the move "attract" hope you like it! this is a really long story so have fun reading! tip: I highly suggest that when you reach Dawn's performance, you should start listening to Dawn's theme "Kimi no soba de"!  
_

On a special day, Dawn has returned to Unova to participate in the Wallace Cup in Nimbasa City. She stayed at the Pokemon Center located just outside of Nimbasa. Her Poketch alarm app just rung. Dawn sat up and yawned.

"Piplup, time to wake up! We have to get going!" yawned Dawn as she shook Piplup.

"Piplup..." yawned Piplup getting up.

Dawn quickly sat up and changed into her clothes. She fixed her hair with her golden clips and slapped on her Poketch. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" asked Dawn while checking her bag.

"Dawn, your mom just sent you a new contest outfit," informed Nurse Joy.

"Ok, be there in a minute!" shouted Dawn closing her bag and ran to the door with Piplup following close behind her.

Dawn opened the door and Nurse Joy handed her the package.

"Thanks," thanked Dawn.

Nurse Joy nodded and went back to her duties. Dawn closed the door and ripped the package open. Carefully placed inside was a red dress with frills from shoulder to shoulder and a pair of red flats. The end of the dress opened up as she spun around the room holding the dress against her chest.

"What a beautiful dress!" admired Dawn and she saw something silver in the corner.

She picked it up and she remembered what the item was immediately. It was the crown from the Hearthome Collection.

"Awesome! I'm going to look so cute today!" gushed Dawn as she stuffed the outfit in her bag.

"Perfect fit!" said Dawn as she shut her bag and left the Pokemon Center.

With Ash...

Ash was staying in the Pokemon Center in Nimbasa City. Iris and Cilan were already dressed and ready to go, but Ash was still asleep.

"ASH!" yelled Iris.

Ash sat up.

"What is it?!" shouted Ash.

"Time to wake up!" said Cilan.

"Oh yea... Almost forgot," said Ash getting dressed.

Iris fed Axew a ripe apple while Ash changed.

"You done yet, Ash?" asked Iris covering her eyes.

"Yes," answered Ash as they packed everything up.

Iris got up and closed her bag. They then headed out to the lobby of the Pokemon Center. On the walls of the center, there were posters and fliers taped all over.

"Hmm... wonder what that's about?" wondered Ash heading to the nearest poster.

"Hey! Check it out! The Wallace Cup is hosted at the Musical hall this afternoon!" gushed Iris.

"I'm not going, sorry. Ingo and Emmet asked me to help plan the new map for the subway. I need someone to help me though," said Cilan.

"I'll come help you," offered Iris.

"Thanks. That would be great," accepted Cilan.

"Um.. guys? How 'bout me?" asked Ash feeling left out.

"You can go watch the contest! I don't think you would be much help," replied Iris.

"Hey!" argued Ash.

"Since you are a little kid after all!" explained Iris.

Ash shrugged it off and agreed.

With Dawn...

She just arrived at the musical hall and is now in a private dressing room.

"Now, time to wear my new dress!" gushed Dawn as she changed.

The dress was a perfect fit as she spun around admiring herself a few times. She slipped on her shoes and decided to do her hair.

"What style should I do?" wondered Dawn to herself.

"Piplup!" laughed Piplup.

Dawn tried a lot of different hairstyles.

"A braid?" said Dawn braiding her hair down the side.

"Nah," concluded Dawn untangling her hair.

"A ponytail is too boring," said Dawn.

"A half-ponytail?" said Dawn gathering half of her hair.

Dawn decided to not do a half-ponytail.

"Oh! I got it! A bun is perfect! I think it should like the one that Freesia did for me," concluded Dawn.

It took Dawn a long time to perfect the bun. She left the front side of her hair down and combed her bangs in place.

"Finishing touches!" said Dawn as she placed the crown on her head.

"Perfect!" cheered Dawn as she spun around the room.

"I"m definitely gonna win the Wallace Cup!"shouted Dawn.

"Buneary, c'mon out!" summoned Dawn opening Buneary's Pokeball.

Buneary came out in a flash.

"Remember the special training that we did?" asked Dawn.

"Bun-Buneary!" nodded Buneary.

Dawn removed the sticker on the ball capsule and replaced it with the new sparkle one that she bought.

"Buneary, return!" said Dawn.

Buneary went back into the Pokeball.

"Piplup, how 'bout you wait here while I perform because there isn't anyone to watch you," said Dawn.

"Piplup!" nodded Piplup relunctantly.

"Wish me luck!" chanted Dawn as she opened the door.

Piplup wished her luck and Dawn ran to the waiting area.

With Ash...

Cilan and Iris went to the subway leaving Ash alone to buy a ticket to watch the Wallace Cup. Ash approached the counter and the receptionist smiled warmly at him.

"Can I buy a ticket for the Wallace Cup?" asked Ash with Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Of course! Here you go!" nodded the lady handing Ash a ticket.

"Thank you," thanked Ash.

"Pikachu, we're sitting in the front row!" yelled Ash pumping his fist in the air.

Pikachu cheered and they headed off to the performing hall. Ash found his seat and it was near the entrance of the Coordinators. The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared where Marian stood.

"Welcome to the Wallace Cup. This year it's hosted in the glorious Unova region!" announced Marian.

"Now please, welcome our favourite Coordinator, Wallace!" boomed Marian as the spotlight spread until the whole room was lit.

The skylight was opened and down descended a Milotic with Wallace standing on it.

"Welcome to the Wallace Cup, everybody! It is that time of year again!" announced Wallace as everyone waved their items.

"Pika-pika!" yelled Pikachu while Ash smiled.

Milotic landed on the platform and Wallace hoped off and stood next to Marian.

"And now, presenting the prestigious Wallace Cup ribbon!" shouted Marian as she held up the light green ribbon.

"Hope you all enjoy this year's Wallace Cup!" said Wallace as the lights dimmed.

When the lights came back on, Wallace was sitting with the other judges as Marian stood on her own platform.

"And now the first Coordinator is Damian!" announced Marian as a young boy dressed like a sailor stepped onto the stage.

"Karablast, c'mon out!" shouted Damian as a Karablast came out from the Pokeball.

The crowd cheered as the capsule design of lightning bolts shot down on the stage.

"Karablast, use Bide!" ordered Damian.

"Woah! Karablast's body shines just like the bright sun!" informed Marian.

"Spin and use Hidden Power!" commanded Damian.

Karablast spun and used Hidden Power. The orbs came together and formed a cushion-like substance in the air.

"Use Leer!" shouted Damian.

Karablasat used Leer and the orbs were now tinted red.

"Wow, what a great use of Leer!" yelled Marian.

"Alright! Finish it off with Fury Cutter!" said Damian.

Karablast released its confined energy into its Fury Cutter.

"Woah! It's hands are a beautiful shade of green!" announced Marian as the crowd cheered some more.

"Do it!" shouted Marian.

Karablast sliced up the Hidden Power orbs and they exploded in a confetti of green and red. Karablast and Damian bowed as the crowd cheered.

"That was awesome!" shouted Ash.

With Dawn...

"Wow, that was amazing," admired Dawn.

"The next Coordinator is Helen!" announced Marian as Damian entered the waiting room, panting.

"Good job, Damian!" said a few other boys.

Helen sent out her Darumaka and together they put on a great show. Dawn stood there watching the amazing performances. Dawn looked at the Pokeball and smiled.

"C'mon out Bella!" announced Marian.

Dawn soon realized that she's next and ran to the waiting area near the entrance. She sat down on the chair and watched Bella's performance with her Chimecho.

Bella exited the stage and Dawn's heartbeat raced.

"Next up is Dawn!" cheered Marian.

Dawn ran out and the blazing lights hit her eyes. She blinked a few times.

"It's Dawn!" said Ash surprised.

Ash looked at Dawn's new outfit and he smiled.

"Go Dawn!" shouted Ash even though she couldn't hear him through all the noise.

"Alright, Buneary, spotlight!" chanted Dawn as she threw the Pokeball in the air.

Buneary made a beautiful entrance with the shower of sparkles raining down.

"What an entrance!" complimented Marian.

"Buneary use Attract!" shouted Dawn.

Buneary spun and used Attract. The hearts formed a circle around Buneary.

"Use Ice Beam!" shouted Dawn.

Buneary spun and used ice beam, freezing the hearts in place.

"Wow, such beauty!" said Marian, the crowd cheered.

"Bounce and then use Ice Beam again," commanded Dawn confidently.

Buneary leaped and flipped. Buneary spun and used Ice Beam, forming a dome with the hearts as the supporters. The icicles reached the hearts and the hearts glowed pale blue. There was still space in between the hearts.

"Finish it with Dizzy Punch!" ordered Dawn as she spun around.

Dawn's dress flowed and flourished.

Buneary dove down and used Dizzy Punch. As Buneary's ears touched the center of the icicles the dome exploded and created a shower of white snow.

"The Dizzy Punch made the icicles explode into a shower of sparkles!" shouted Marian.

Buneary and Dawn bowed and waved as the crowd cheered. Buneary's ears felt a signal and turned its head. Buneary saw Pikachu and jumped.

"Pika-Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu.

As Dawn entered into the waiting room again, Buneary jumped and ran out searching for Pikachu.

"Buneary, wait up!" shouted Dawn running after Buneary.

With Ash...

Pikachu got up and ran up the steps with Ash following him.

"Pikachu! Where are you going?" asked Ash.

Pikachu kept running following the signal until he reached the Coordinator's hall. Pikachu kept running and running.

"Seriously, where are we going?!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu turned a corner and they met a Buneary.

"A Buneary? Why'd you take me here?" asked Ash looking around.

Ash almost left until he heard a voice. He saw a girl in a red dress, panting. She lifted her head.

"Ash?" said Dawn startled.

"Dawn! You were amazing out there!" admired Ash.

"Thanks," said Dawn as they placed their hands against each others.

Buneary and Pikachu hugged and laughed.

"Can't wait for the second round!" said Dawn.

"You're gonna win it for sure!" cheered Ash.

Surprising Ash, Dawn hugged him! Ash hugged her back and he released her after a while. After Dawn went back to the waiting room, Ash left to go back to his seat. The second round was full of exciting moments and many victories. Dawn and Quilava won against Bella and her Frillish.

With Dawn...

"And now with the semi-finals! It's Helen and Dawn!" announced Marian.

"C'mon out, Emolga!" said Helen as an adorable Emolga entered.

"Quilava, spotlight!" shouted Dawn.

Quilava emerged from a shower of bubbles.

"It's five minutes on the clock and begin!" announced Marian as the timer started.

"Alright! Electro Ball!" started Helen.

"Quilva! Smokescreen!"countered Dawn.

The Electro Ball was blocked and Helen lost a few points.

"Flame Wheel and Swift, let's go!" commanded Dawn.

Quilava performed a Flame Wheel while the golden stars shot out of the wheel.

"Dodge it!" shouted Helen.

As Emolga tried to fly away, but Swift made a direct hit. Emolga crashed to the ground where the Flame Wheel also hit Emolga.

"Emol-" said Emolga.

"No, Emolga!" shouted Helen.

"Finish it off with Smokescreen!" said Dawn.

Quilava shot Smokescreen straight at Emolga and smoke filled the stadium. When the smoke cleared, Emolga has fainted leaving Dawn the winner.

"Emolga has fainted which means Dawn is the winner!" shouted Marian.

Dawn cheered and Helen took Emolga back into it's Pokeball.

In the finals, it was Dawn and Anna.

Dawn sent out Quilava and Anna sent out a Leavanny.

"Quilava, use Swift!" said Dawn.

Quilava spun and used Swift.

"Block with Leaf Storm," yelled Anna.

The Swift was blocked, but the Leaf Storm shot straight at Quilava.

"Flamethrower!" said Dawn.

Quilava quickly used Flamethrower to block the Leaf Storm.

The battle was heating up, but in the end, Dawn had emerged victorious.

"Dawn! You have won the Wallace Cup yet again!" said Mr. Contesta as he handed Dawn the Wallace Cup ribbon.

"Thank you! The Wallace Cup ribbon is mine all mine!" cheered Dawn as Buneary and Quilava cheered too.

Dawn changed and Piplup was perched on Dawn's shoulder when she met up with Ash in the lobby of the Musical hall.

"Dawn! You were so great!" said Ash.

"Thanks," thanked Dawn as they high-fived each other.

At that moment, the doors opened and Cilan and Iris entered the lobby.

"Hey, Ash!" said Cilan.

"Dawn! You were in the Wallace Cup?" asked Iris running to Dawn.

"Yep, and I won!" said Dawn presenting the ribbon.

Iris and Cilan stared at it for some time. Dawn put it away and smiled.

"Where are you guys headed next?" asked Dawn.

"We are heading to Oplecuid City!" said Iris.

"Awesome! Can I come?" questioned Dawn.

"Of course!" answered Ash.

The group left the Musical hall and headed to Oplecuid City with a special victory.


End file.
